


Under The Stars

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Series: Under the rain [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmate, Friendly Rodolphus Lestrange, Jealous Harry Potter, Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, ONE SIDED Bellatrix/Tom - Freeform, POV Harry Potter, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Summary:Harry joins Tom to his 32nd birthday party, and he wonders if he should’ve stayed home.(Or in which Harry sees Bellatrix pretty much rubbing her body against Tom and meets Rodolphus, the Lestrange heir)





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I suffered as I wrote that Bellatrix/Tom tag. I don’t ship them, and I will never will. Delphini can burn-. 
> 
> Also. I hope I didn’t make Rodolphus sound like he’s interested in Harry. I’m just so used to writing love triangles.  
> Apologies for grammatical errors, awkward lines and sometimes forgotten words. Specially the last part. I wrote it half-drunk(no not drunk actually. I was writing it in the early hours of the morning), I’ll edit if I get the time.
> 
> (Jesus over 5k words)

Sometimes as much as Harry wanted to join Tom everywhere, sometimes, just _sometimes_. He wonders if it was just better that he had stayed home. And today was one of those days. It wasn’t like Tom forced him to go(he said: _“It’s your choice. I’m not forcing you to come.”_. But he knew Tom **wanted** him to come.)

He grinds his teeth and glares at the woman. She was a beautiful woman. Long, thick dark locks, heavily lidded eyes with absurdly long eyelashes and a rather strong jaw. Harry recognizes her as Bellatrix Black, she had appeared in many magazines and on tv. Bellatrix was extremely popular, not only because she was very beautiful. But because she was the soulmate of the Lestrange heir. 

It actually came as a surprise when she wasn’t revealed to be Tom Riddle Jr’s soulmate since they were usually seen together. There were actually rumors that they were lovers, but couldn’t marry because they weren’t soulmates. And when Harry was revealed to be Tom’s soulmate, shit had hit the fan(thankfully, Harry had already graduated from university when he revealed Harry as his soulmate). Harry got a lot of hateful article/posts made about him ‘destroying’ Bellatrix and Tom’s so called relationship but also a lot of supportive articles/posts defending him. And it wasn’t like Harry cared much. The hate from die hard fans of the ‘Tom x Bellatrix ship’ was expected. Plus Bellatrix didn’t seem like she was interested in Tom. Until today though… she was _**shamelessly**_ rubbing her body against **HIS** soulmate! To make it worse, Tom wasn’t even pulling away. He was too distracted talking with her! Oh it deeply angered Harry. 

“Harry Potter right? Tom Riddle Jr’s soulmate?” Harry broke away his glare to look at the owner of the voice. He almost choked on nothing when he saw who it was. It was Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black’s soulmate. He might have noticed him glaring at his soulmate.

Harry gulped and managed to find the courage to speak. “Yeah… Heir Lestrange.” The dark haired man chuckled softly. “Call me Rodolphus.” He sounded so friendly, it was quite weird. 

“Oh? Call me Harry then.” 

“Harry. I’ve notice how you’re looking at my soulmate, Bella.” Rodolphus suddenly turned serious. A sweat dropped from Harry’s forehead almost comically and before he could reply, Rodolphus opens his mouth to say something again.

“I can understand why you’re looking at her like that, it’s quite natural to feel possessive of your own soulmate. But please forgive her… I’m sure she didn’t mean harm.” Rodolphus says apologetically. Harry flashes him a small smile before nodding. 

“Shall we go somewhere then? There’s really no use standing there and go jealous over something meaningless...” Rodolphus was right. It was no use getting jealous over something dumb as that. Plus... Bellatrix _wasn’t_ really _rubbing_ her body against Tom. Harry was just being paranoid. They were close friends, so it wasn’t weird that they were close right?? That’s what he was trying to convince himself as he let Rodolphus lead him somewhere. 

Harry immediately cut off his train of thoughts when he saw a _bunch_ of treacle tart. He practically floated towards the tart. 

“Ah. That’s why Riddle had ordered so much.” Rodolphus amusedly comments. Harry turns his attention towards Rodolphus, a plate filled with treacle tarts at hand. 

“What?”

“I heard Riddle requested a lot of them yesterday.” He explains. 

‘ _Tom... you’re ridiculous_.’ Harry thought in his head and tried to roll his eyes. Although, he failed hiding the smile that tugged on his lips. 

Rodolphus had grabbed two glasses of wine and offered one to Harry, which he accepted _gracefully_. Which the Lestrange chuckled at. 

“You know you can act ‘casual’ towards me. It’s not like I care much.” 

“Oh really? Thank god.” Harry sighed in relief. “I didn’t want to act like I had a stick up my ass forever.” At this, he received a snort from Rodolphus. Something he didn’t expect from an _elite_. 

“How plebeian.” Harry blurted out. And Rodolphus actually snorted a bit louder this time. Surprisingly, no one noticed. Everyone was too busy with ‘socialising’.

“You have a way with words, Harry Potter.” 

“I feel like we’ll be good friends, Rodolphus.” Said man nodded in agreement and before they knew it. They started talking like old best friends. The subject was mostly meaningless things. Both of them would crack a joke occasionally. Rodolphus Lestrange, was really quite strange. Most elites(except for Tom) like him were stuck up prats, who cared nothing but themselves. But Rodolphus was the exact opposite, there really was no malice in his tone. And he proved to be quite a good distraction from the situation with Bellatrix, and his soulmate.  
Both of them were so distracted by each other that they didn’t notice Tom approaching them until he places a hand Harry on the shoulder.

“Lestrange, Harry. I see you’ve met each other.” There was a subtle possessiveness in his voice(Harry was both delighted to hear the tone and also felt bad for Rodolphus, who was just being friendly with him), as he pulled Harry closer to him(Rodolphus noticed but was unfazed).

“Ah Riddle. Your soulmate was quite delightful to talk to.” He replies while he smiles lightly. It wasn’t wide as before though. Tom returns the gesture(but it looked rather forced though).

“It’s best we go now. Hope you have a good night, Lestrange” Tom quickly turned around, his hand was on Harry’s wrist this time.

“Ah- goodnight Rodolphus!” Harry managed to say before he was dragged away by Tom, who raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You’re on first name basis with him already?” Harry noticed the jealousy in his voice, he chuckles lightly. Of course, he is Tom after all. 

“What? Jealous?” He says teasingly, but clearly Tom didn’t take it as that and only furrowed his eyebrows. “And what if I am? You’re **my** soulmate, Harry.” He shuddered at the possessiveness of the voice. 

“Relax, dear…” Harry rubs Tom’s tense shoulder(who didn’t even realize how tense he was) with his free hand. “I asked him to call me by my first name, and he did the same. And plus Rodolphus was really friendly. We became quick friends.” He explained, still rubbing Tom’s shoulder comfortingly. 

Tom’s shoulder sagged slightly in relief. His furrowed eyebrows went back to their normal position and he smiled at Harry. 

“Harry. your friendliness is affecting people close to you…” Tom says almost jokingly. “Lestrange was never known to be friendly, Harry.” He raised an eyebrow but before he could question anything, Tom had opened the door to his side of the car. 

“Why~, thank you Tom.” His soulmate gave him a look that threatened to laugh. 

Harry sat on the seat beside the driver’s. Tom went around to go to the driver’s seat but before he could even open the car door, he was called out by _someone_. Bellatrix Black.

Harry openly scowled and crossed out his arms(he wasn’t sure whether he felt relief or felt frustrated that Tom didn’t notice). He couldn’t make up what they were saying, but by their body languages, the woman was probably trying to convince Tom to stay. But his soulmate didn’t budge and just went back to the car. Harry erased the scowl on his face and un-crossed his arms when Tom opened the door and sat down on the driver’s seat. 

“What did she want?” Harry asks as Tom starts the car. “Bella tried to ask me to stay there for longer. But I refused since you probably wanted to go home.” He pauses at an intersection. “She said I could just let you drive home alone... but why would I do that?” Harry wasn’t satisfied even after his question was answered. Tom glances at Harry before turning his face back to the road. 

“Harry... there’s nothing going between me and Bella. We’re childhood friends, that is all.” Harry wasn’t scowling nor frowning, actually his face was completely blank, so god knows how Tom figured out what Harry was feeling. 

“What?” He pretended not to be feeling quite _jealous_. 

“Don’t lie, Harry.” Tom frowns. “It shows in your face.” Harry tsked and turned his face away from Tom to look outside. Then he felt a hand enveloped his. It felt nice and he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Although he didn’t look at his soulmate, he felt Tom smiling too.

* * *

Harry groaned awake, his eyes fluttering open. Tom was still sleeping, holding him possessively. _Yes Tom would do this every night they slept. Guess his possessiveness would show even in his sleep_. Harry chuckled at the thought. 

He listened to Tom’s heartbeats for a couple of minutes before he felt a hand in his cheek. 

“When did you wake up, _love_?” 

“Dunno.” Harry replied lazily, still listening to Tom’s heartbeat. He lets out a disappointed huff when Tom moves away to sit on the bed.

“Crave for anything specific today?” 

“Hmmmmm...” Harry starts thinking of something. There wasn’t anything specific he wanted- “Treacle tart.” Tom gave him a look.

“You know you can’t eat that as breakfast.” Harry pouts. “Just give me the usual then... I really want treacle tart though.” 

“Didn’t you eat a lot yesterday?” Tom asked, getting up and pulling the pants(which was on the side of the bed) up his legs. 

“Yeah but...” he continues pouting. “You can eat it after breakfast, Harry.” Tom finally relented. Harry smirked, he got his way again and Tom was probably aware of it too.

He watches Tom disappear outside their room to the kitchen before grabbing his phone. He removes it from the charger and almost chokes again when he saw the notification: _**Rodolphus Lestrange** is following you_. When Harry tapped it, it opened Rodolphus’ twitter account. It had a check mark beside his name, this was the real deal. How did he find him so fast? (Well in fairness, he was one of the few people Tom actually follows on Twitter.)

He types a DM to Rodolphus. 

8:01 am  _**HARRY** : wow found me already? How’d you find me._

Harry mostly sent it as a joke, but he was curious on how Rodolphus actually found him(but Harry was sure he had checked who Tom follows.). A few moments later, he got a reply. 

8:02 am _**RODOLPHUS** : I guess you could say I like speaking to you. And it was pretty easy, I won’t lie._

8:02 am _**RODOLPHUS** : Riddle only follows a few people. Only 3. And figured you were one of them if you had a twitter account. I’m surprised that you only have a few followers considering Tom is following you._

He was right then. 

8:04 am  _**HARRY** : well idk. Im not really active in twitter(what I meant is posting). Just there to scroll through feeds. And there was really no need for Tom to advertise my account._

“Harry! Get your arse here and eat!” Harry drops his phone on the bed after hearing Tom call out for him. He heard his phone ping, Harry turns around but decided to check it after breakfast.

* * *

“Who’s that?” Tom asked when he heard Harry’s phone ping. Then Harry realised he forgot about the message from Rodolphus.

“Uhh, Rodolphus. He found me in twitter today.” He explains as he opens the notification from Rodolphus. Tom replied with pulling Harry closer to him and placing a kiss of the crook of the shorter man’s neck. 

8:06 am  _**RODOLPHUS** : That’s true._

10:35 am  _**RODOLPHUS** : ah Harry. I’m just wondering if you’re free today. I just need someone else’s opinion for something._

“Tom!” Harry playfully hits his soulmate. “What did he text you?” Tom looks at him curiously.

“Don’t act like you didn’t read the message.” 

“In that case. Tell him you’re not free.” Harry looks at him, seriosuly. “What? It’s not like I’m busy.” As if on cue, Tom’s phone pings. Harry looked at the screen: _10:38 am **Bellatrix Black** : Hey Tom. I couldn’t find Rodolphus, so could you accompany somewhere?_

“Somewhere?” Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Tom suspiciously. 

Tom sighs, “Harry, _dear_.” Just hearing that tone immediately put off Harry. He pulled away from Tom. 

**The green eyed monster is coming out.**

Tom notices and tried to reach for Harry but he just avoids his touch.

“Harry-”

“No.”

“I don’t see why you’re so jealous of her, Harry.” Tom repeats his name. It would have made his heart flutter, but what he said... angered him. 

**HE DIDN’T KNOW WHY?!? WAS TOM THAT DENSE, THAT HE DIDN’T NOTICE BELLATRIX PRACTICALLY RUBBING HER BODY AGAINST HIS? OR WAS HE TAKING PLEASURE OUT OF MAKING HARRY JEALOUS THAT HE DIDN’T MIND OR SHOVE BELLATRIX AWAY FROM HER ADVANCES?**  
Harry’s green irises darkened, and a panicked look appeared on Tom’s face. 

Tom looked like he was about to say something but Harry didn’t give him the chance to and ran out.

* * *

10:59 am _**HARRY** : when do you wanna meet?_

He typed and tapped his right foot(quite forcefully) on the stone ground, impatiently waiting for a reply. 

11:03 am _**RODOLPHUS** : Riddle won’t mind me borrowing you for a day would he?_

Harry scoffed loudly, no one gave him any looks though. _Why would Tom care? He would rather be with Bellatrix Black._

11:03 am _**HARRY** : nah he wouldn’t. He has some business to tend to anyway._

11:05 am _**RODOLPHUS** : ah that’s great then. I really don’t want to make an enemy out of Riddle. Meet me at the Slytherin district 11:20._

Well. He had exactly 15 minutes and the Slytherin district was only 5 minutes away if he took the bus. What would he do for the next 10 minutes?

Harry ended up going to the Slytherin district, and bought a cappuccino from a nearby cafe while waiting for Rodolphus. 

“Found you,” says a voice. Harry unashamedly jumps slightly as Rodolphus(who had a very meticulous sunglasses and white face mask that pretty much covered half his face.). Harry wouldn’t have guessed who he was if Rodolphus didn’t say anything. 

“Nice disguise.” He comments as he took a sip from his cappuccino. “What did you need me for anyway?”

Rodolphus sat down on the chair in front of him. “I wanted to surprise Bella with something. And I was hoping that you could help me.” Harry arched a brow.  
“It was quite sad that I didn’t get to accompany her today since there’s an event she really wanted to go. But it’ll be worth it. This surprise party will be the greatest one she will every attend.” So Rodolphus did know where Bellatrix is, and maybe she didn’t want to go alone for this _event_ SO she asked Tom to go with her. 

Harry slapped himself inwardly. He lost control of his green eyed monster... and he _needed_ to apologise to Tom. 

“So are you willing to help me?” But right now. He should help Rodolphus and call Tom later. Harry knew it was a bad idea and he **should** call Tom... but even after coming to accept that Bellatrix wasn’t _really_ interested in his soulmate(and coming to terms that she wasn’t actually rubbing her body against him. It was just Harry being possessive.). He still didn’t want to talk to Tom yet.

“Sure.” Even though Harry couldn’t see underneath the older man’s mask, he felt Rodolphus smiling.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange had waited for Harry to finish his cappuccino before dragging him to the more expensive part of the Slytherindistrict. Like.... the things the store sold were all over 700 pounds for god’s sake! 

‘ _Rich people._ ’ He thought while rolling his eyes.

He cut off the train of thoughts when Rodolphus starts removing his ‘disguise’.

“What are you doing?”

“What?” Rodolphus looks at him confusedly while trying to _gracefully_ put his sunglasses and mask in a bag(but really... he was pretty much trying to chuck it into the bag with _grace_ ). 

“Why are you removing your ‘disguise’.” Harry asks as he accompanied ‘disguise’ with air quotes.

“Oh, we’re in the richer part of the district. ‘Elites’ as you like to call them, are commonly seen here. And paparazzi aren’t allowed to go in, so I’m pretty safe.” 

Harry didn’t say anything. Yes, he has been in this part of the district with Tom, but he didn’t know that since Tom would never remove the clothing that hid his identity. (Well, Tom never really liked being seen in public... maybe he didn’t want to be seen with Harr-. No. Tom had always hated being seen in public. And whenever he visited the nearby bar(which he never visits anymore), he would always have to wear very heavy makeup.)

“Harry. Which would you prefer for Bella... this or this?” Rodolphus asked as he pointed at two dresses. One is black with intricate designs and the other white with simple, yet very elegant embroidery.  
Rodolphus had dragged him into a shop with _VERY_ expensive dresses(albeit they were very pretty). And Harry’s jaw went slack looking through the aisles. 

“Hmmm....” Harry thinks carefully. He knew that whatever he would choose, it would greatly affect Rodolphus’ choice. Bellatrix Black would look very flattering with the black dress as it complemented her pale skin and the white would look... quite odd on her. Actually... he had never seen Bellatrix in white clothing and Harry was tempted to say the white one but, he knew it wouldn’t look good on her _at all_. And why would he ruin the party that Rodolphus carefully planned by picking the white dress?

“The black one. I imagine the white one would look horrendous on her.” And that was true. And that was true, white just wasn’t her color.

Rodolphus had grabbed the black dress as they continue to trek through the aisles. 

Harry had checked his phone a bunch of times and was disheartened to see that Tom hadn’t tried to call or message him. Considering his _shameful_ outburst in front of Tom, he couldn’t blame him. But still, the thought of Tom being with Bellatrix, having fun with her and completely forgetting about him, _hurts_ him. (And he wasn’t even sure if Tom went with Bellatrix Black anyway.) His conflicting feelings were put on the side whenever Rodolphus would talk to him. Clearly the older man presumably knew what he was thinking and sought to distract him for the time being(since he would always speak up whenever Harry’s thoughts would stray), which he was grateful for.

They went through a lot of shops, and Harry would find himself buying some small trinkets that doesn’t cost too much. It was pretty fun he won’t lie.

When 7 pm had hit, they were pretty hungry. Both of them didn’t realize that they had skipped lunch because of all the shopping. Rodolphus felt guilty that he had dragged Harry around without even thinking about his hunger(Harry admits that he didn’t even realize how hungry he was until Rodolphus took him to a restaurant.)

The restaurant that Rodolphus lead him to looked… surprisingly casual. Sure it was still as expensive as it could be(Rodolphus is still a Lestrange after all) but it looked so _normal_??? 

“This is an expensive restaurant right?” Harry asks as he turns to look at Rodolphus, who already picked a table for just the two of them. 

“Of course. Why do you ask?” The dark haired man in front of him confirms as he calls for a server.

“Dunno. This restaurant looks… weirdly unexpensive. Like it isn’t a restaurant visited by Elites.”

“Exactly why I like going here.” A server starts approaching them with cold water, which Harry greedily- gracefully drank almost immediately and something in his gut is telling him that he was going to regret that.

“Mr. Lestrange, good to see you again… I expected to see you with Ms. Black, but…” The server pauses to look at Harry curiously. “I guess sometimes-” Rodolphus’ face starts becoming horrified and when the server saw it, he immediately says: “Of course, I won’t tell anyone.” 

And Harry starts choking on the water when he realized what the server was implying. As Rodolphus looked at him worriedly. Thankfully Harry managed to gulp the liquid down his throat and place the glass with a loud _‘klank’_ on the table.

“God no!” Harry shrieked, but made sure that he wouldn’t cause a scene.

“His soulmate would flay my skin if I ever hit on him!” Rodolphus added, shuddering at the thought. Oh, Tom would definitely do that.

“Oh… apologies…” The server say sheepishly and rubs the back of his head in embarrasment.

Now that Harry thinks about it. They definitely look like they’re on a date, the lighting didn’t help either. Rodolphus seemed to realize this but both of them were too hungry to go to a more formal place where _friends_ actually have dinners.  
Rodolphus had ordered both of them a grand dinner, which he paid for himself (Harry tried to pay him back, but the other said that he owed Harry something since he practically spent a whole day to help him). And by the time they were finished, their stomach were completely full and there were no room for more (actually there was). 

“Shall I drive you home Harry?” Rodolphus asked outside of the Slytherin district, in the parking lot.

“Nah. It’s still pretty light outside and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be busy with planning that party. Plus, the apartment where I live is near anyway.” He says, refusing the offer, Rodolphus had done enough for him today. 

The dark haired man looked pretty hesitant but nodded and got in his car. “Have a nice night Harry.”

* * *

Harry was in the bus, sitting alone in the farthest seat in the whole vehicle. There wasn’t much people surprisingly. He checked his phone, and his eyes instinctively darted to the battery: 49%, this phone has a really long battery life. But his heart clenched tightly when he saw that Tom still hasn’t sent him anything. It was surprising, normally each night, whenever they were seperated. Tom would always send him a bunch of message that usually says something cheesy like: _“I miss you”._ And Harry would just reply with: _“We saw each other a few hours ago.”_

He chuckled at that thought, but the smile perished and turned into a frown fairly quickly. He really fucked up this time huh.

Harry tried to distract himself by opening Instagram and he honestly wished he hadn’t. 

Front page with almost 100 thousand likes was a post from Bellatrix Black, she posted a picture of herself and Tom. And the comments angered him even more.

_‘Oh my god! You two are so cute with each other! You two not being soulmates is beyond me!_

_‘U 2 should have been soulmates!!!1!!’_

_‘Ugh I hate how Tom’s soulmate is a bitch named Harry and not Bellatrix!_

It wouldn’t normally bother him… but this time… He didn’t know why he was so angry. Bellatrix and Tom were only friends! Getting jealous over Bellatrix is so unreasonable of him…

* * *

He got home, the whole penthouse was completely empty with no sign of life. Harry sighed angrily before removing his shoes. A shower and sleep would probably help him calm down.  
Harry stomped to the showers, blinded by his angry thoughts that he doesn’t notice Tom’s phone lying on the couch innocently. 

Unsurprisingly, the shower didn’t help at all and just fueled his angry thoughts. 

_Fuck_ , he cursed inwardly. Harry wanted to calm the beast, that is, his green eyed monster. But it was relentless. 

Harry wanted to see and apologise Tom, whilst the uncontrollable beast wanted to shout and hurt him. 

Sleep might be the best option right now. 

Everything would be alright tomorrow.

Maybe

* * *

Harry woke up to rustling, he groaned in displeasure.

“Sorry… did I wake you up?” A soft but weary voice says, it was Tom, leaning over him and had his arm around his body. 

Harry kept silent. “Harry… are you still angry?” The arm on him tightened to hold him closer. 

_To answer your question, Tom. The beast is still fully awake._ , Harry says to himself. He didn’t trust himself not to shout, so he stayed silent.

“Harry.” Tom repeated his name and that would always bring the chill up his spine.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t meant to say that.” Tom pauses. “It was pretty hypocritical of me to say that I didn’t understand why you were so jealous. When I myself always get jealous whenever another guy talks to you.” That made Harry’s lip turn up a little bit. Tom had a severe case of posessiveness sometimes. And Harry on the other hand, was rarely jealous and when he was… prepare for a nuclear bombing. Because Harry WILL explode on anyone.

“Why did you never call me? Text me?” Harry croaked out. 

“I… I left my phone at home. The time you ran out, I was about to go after you but Bella… she was inside the building. And when she saw me, she dragged me with her to the event. Rodolphus was too busy to go.” Tom explains while stroaking Harry’s hair softly.

Now that he mentioned it. Harry DID see something pop out from the darkness when he was angrily stomping to the showers. 

“You saw how Bellatrix Black would rub her body against yours. Why didn’t you push her away?”

“I couldn’t. We were in a public place. And she’s my childhood friend, I can’t shove her.”

“Why??” Harry turned to look at Tom, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I pushed her away today Harry.” Tom looked at him intently. “The guests there didn’t react well. But, she deserved it and oh it actually felt nice. I made it clear to her that you’re my true love, Harry and I was in no way interested in her anymore.”

“Harry. Do you forgive me…?” He adds, almost unsure wether it was the right thing to say.

“I….I should be the one saying that.” Harry retorted. And that made Tom smile a little bit.

“I don’t know wether your green eyed monster is a blessing or a curse.” His soulmates comments and guided Harry’s body to a warm embrace.

“It’s a curse Tom.” Harry says, as he felt the anger leaving him and the mood lighting up. 

Harry has no idea how Tom always manages to calm the monster down. But he didn’t concern himself. The important thing was that it was sated for the time being.

The sleep was really nice. It helped.

* * *

But of course, the problem couldn’t be just resolved with just that. No, no, no. 

That morning when Harry woke up, the bed was empty and his phone was pretty much blowing up with notifications. What the hell was happening?

He checked his instagram and HOLY SHIT!

“TOOMMMM!!!!” Harry shrieked in panic. Tom immediately run up to their room when he heard Harry’s unholy shriek.

“I know Harry. Calm down-”

“TOM? CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!?!?” He pauses to take a breath. “LOOK AT THIS PHOTO TOM! ME AND RODOLPHUS LOOK LIKE WE’RE HAVING AN.. AN AF-AFFAIR!” 

The picture showed Harry and Rodolphus in the restaurant, a candle between them.

“I’M LITERALLY RUINING RODOLPHUS’ REPUTATION RIGHT NOW! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!?!?” Tom pressed the speaker mode on his phone, which Harry just noticed he was holding.

_”Harry. Calm down, no seriously calm down. We can fix this.”_ A familiar voice, belonging to Rodolphus, spoke through the phone.

“I’m surprised that you’re worried about Rodolphus’ reputation when everyone is trashing on you, Harry.” Tom says, with a small smile on his face. “You’re too selfless.” 

_”Riddle is really quite lucky to have you as his soulmate.”_ Rodolphus chimed in. 

“HOW ARE YOU TWO SO CALM?!?!?” Tom sat beside Harry’s panicking form and starts comfortingly rubbbing Harry’s shoulder.

“We’re trying to sue the photographer.” He explains and kisses Harry’s forehead, trying to calm him down. “It’s illegal to take picture of public figures in that area… and it is specially illegal to make up a story with the intention of destroying one- or both of the targets’ reputation.” Harry was still shaking, but having Tom beside him made him feel a little better even when his phone was exploding with DMs from ‘bashers’ and ‘antis’. 

The DMs didn’t really affect him, they were pretty much the same insult over and over again (slut, whore, money grabbing whore, gold digger and what nots). He just felt really bad for both Tom and Rodolphus… and even Bellatrix.

* * *

Tom lets Harry mope around and stay at home for today while he and Rodolphus do some ‘damage control’. The news was pretty much filled with the ‘pictures of Rodolphus Lestrange and Tom Riddle’s soulmate, Harry Potter’. It was extremely embarrasing and Harry wasn’t sure wether he could face the public again.

_”So what are your thoughts about this drama?” The hostess for the tv show, that was currently talking about the pictures._

_“Okay first off.” The man shifted in his seat. “It’s illegal to take pictures in that part of district! I’m guessing by now Riddle and Lestrange are both filing for a lawsuit and I don’t blame them. And my opinion… I’m not gonna bash on Harry Potter like most of you are doing right now.”_ Harry jaw slacked. Was this guy seriosuly going to defend him?? In front of thousands of viewers who probaby hated Harry! What a courageous man!

_“I honestly think it’s bullshit that any of you believe that Potter is cheating on Riddle with Lestrange. The Riddles and Lestranges are both equal in power and Potter isn’t gaining anything with having an affair with Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry Potter doesn’t seem like a person who would commit such a shameful thing!”_ As if on cue, his phone pinged and Harry instinctively looked at his phone, it was probably a message but surprisingly it wasn’t. Bellatrix Black had tagged him in a tweet. Harry was nervous on what the tweet might hold.

And his heart immediately felt all soft inside.

>   
>  **Bellatrix Black ✓**  
>  @realbellablack
> 
> Can everyone just stop? Holy shit, stop sending me DMs on how youre sorry that my fiance, Rodolphus is cheating on me with Potter. **@harryjamespotter** did nothing! Actually the real reason why they were together at that time because Rodolphus wanted to give me a surprise and he wanted someone else’s opinion with the things he bought! And here ya go! Ya’ll ruined it!  
> 

Well that was definitely interesting. But really… did she actually tweet?  
Then he gets a DM

12:03 PM _**BELLATRIX** : ahh those pictures and the messages are guilt tripping me. Harry, I can understand if you don’t want to talk but I just wanna let it out. Can’t take the guilt honestly. _

12:04 PM _**BELLATRIX** : Tom told me that you were having a problem with me getting so close and intimate to him. And I’ll admit, I rubbed my body against him because of spite for you. _

12:06 PM _**BELLATRIX** : When I heard that you were revealed as Tom’s soulmate. I really hated you. Tom was my long time childhood crush and he pretty much still is. _

12:08 PM _**HARRY** : wot, doesn’t Rodolphus have a problem with that? Does he even know? _

12:11 PM _**BELLATRIX** : wow you actually replied... and yes he does know, I love both Tom and Rodolphus. But I clearly have no chance with Tom… obviously. And I’m already engaged to Rodolphus. What I’m trying to say is… can you forgive me and forget what you saw in Tom’s 32nd birthday?_

He thought about it for a moment… 

No Harry couldn’t forgive her right away, it was impossible. Specially after what she even did.

12:15 PM _**HARRY** : don’t take offence. But you really fueled my green eyed monster... so I’m not sure if I can forgive you. _

12:17 PM _**BELLATRIX** : :(, I understand. I wouldn’t forgive myself either. But I’ll promise you now, I won’t touch Tom ever again. Even if I still am head over heels for him. _

Harry sneers, but he couldn’t do anything about what Bellatrix felt for his soulmate...

* * *

Both Rodolphus Lestrange and Tom Riddle jr. sued the photographer successfully and they were currently in an official press conference where they assert the ‘drama’ that was caused by the pictures.  
Hundreds of reporters were there, taking pictures and videos.

Harry was fidgeting in his seat and everyone’s attention was on him. Thankfully, Tom was there behind him, whispering softly to calm him down. He just wanted this press conference to _end_

 

 

A few moments later, it finally began.  
Sometimes. Just sometimes. Harry wished his soulmate was middle class guy. Because honestly. He didn’t want to deal with drama.

Rodolphus and Tom did most of the talking. And Harry tunes out and started thinking of something else.

“Mr. Riddle. What do you have to say to the people who says that your soulmate is just a money grabbing whore?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and Tom’s aura visibly darkened.

“I just have one thing to ask them.” Tom hissed out. “What makes them think that? Jealousy? Envious because they’re not Harry? Harry is _my_ soulmate. And I’m pretty sure, he was never interested in me until we found out that we were soulmates.” 

“Can I quote you on that Mr. Riddle?” 

“Of course.” Tom looked back to see Harry giving him a look. “What?” 

“I think I won’t be able to show my face to the public because of that.” He comments bluntly and Tom smiles. 

“I don’t mind you staying at home all day, _all year_.” He sends Harry a suggestive smile and everyone saw it.

“Oh god I’m getting more embarrassed. Holy shit,” Harry says, his ears turning red before standing up and turning around to face a wall. 

“Shall we continue?” Rodolphus says as Tom removes his mic and walks towards where Harry was. Rodolphus busied himself by answering the questions and tried to ignore the flirting couple behind him (actually Tom was doing most of the flirting). 

Eventually Tom had grabbed Harry off the wall and carried him bridal style, then kissed him deeply. Fully aware that every reporter there were pretty much taking pictures.

“You see that?” He turns to look at the camera. 

“I may not like being seen in public and rarely go out other than business. But just so you know. I _will_ remove your skin off your skeletal bones if you even think about laying a finger on Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I swear
> 
> Next one is going to be fluffy- maybe... 
> 
> I can’t write angst dw


End file.
